


Dearest

by lilolilyrae



Series: Kiss from a Rose [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No betas we fall like Crowley did, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: They might not be mortals, but human pleasure is something Crowley and Aziraphale can both relish in.





	Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I decided not to care about the wordcount of 666 so much in this series. Sorry?

They miracle their way through London, stumble through the door of the bookshop, barely breaking their kiss.

Crowley had noticed Aziraphale's surprise when he suggested the shop instead of his apartment, and he is glad the angel didn't question it- now is not the time to discuss how the apartment feels cold and eerie to him ever since going back to heaven.

And either way, they can miracle the old and rarely used bed in Aziraphale's backroom to be just as comfortable as the one at Crowley's. 

 

Aziraphale pulls back slightly, snaps with his fingers to turn on the light, one arm still around Crowley's waist. 

Crowley blinks into the light. And where did his glasses go, anyway? He's rarely in any light without the glasses anymore, these days. Although Aziraphale never seemed to mind his demon's mark. For whatever reason. Though, with how the angel is beaming at him now, faint blush on his cheeks as they stare into each other's eyes, Crowley can take a guess...

"Okay there, angel?"

"More than that, my dear- my _dearest_."

Crowley shivers at the pet name and draws him close again. "Angel..."

 

Interrupted by kisses, they stumble into Aziraphale's back room.

Crowley clings to Aziraphale like he's the sun, like he can't get enough, basking in the touch. Walking the angel back against the closed door, Crowley presses their bodies together, still clothed cocks align.

Aziraphale moans, snaps his fingers and the demon is naked in front of him- and Aziraphale takes special pleasure in miracling his clothes into his wardrobe amongst his own. 

Crowley lets out a whimper he would be ashamed of in any other situation, hips pressing against Aziraphale, feeling the rough material of his trousers on his bare skin. Aziraphale pushes him back, onto the bed- and had that been so close before? It doesn't matter.

The angel slowly undresses, one sock, one cufflink, one piece of clothing at a time, all landing neatly folded on a chair. Crowley is glad he isn't just miracling it all away in one go- perhaps Aziraphale waits for him to do it instead, to get impatient, but the truth is Crowley already feels way too overwhelmed, he doesn't think he could take it if the angel were naked all at once. Palming his own cock, he's barely gotten used to the sight of the angel's bare chest when trousers fall down, revealing wonderfully lush thighs, and then, oh- Crowley's mouth waters at the sight of Aziraphale's cock. He must've let out a noise, or just looked too debauched already, because Aziraphale notices: 

"You alright there, dear?" he asks, and while a little breathless himself he still manages to sound bemused. Bastard. Crowley squints at him, but the effect might be somewhat lost by the fact that his eyes flicker back down...

Aziraphale moves onto the bed, crawling towards him in a way that looks positively filthy, and Crowley's breath goes fast. Go- sat- someone, fuck, he doesn't even know where and how he wants the angel's cock first.

"How do you want to do this?" Aziraphale whispers, lips only inches apart from his own. Crowley has to close his eyes for a moment and just breathe. 

"Crowley?" now Aziraphale sounds slightly uncertain, and he can't have that. "You. In me." he gasps out, and heat is shooting into his face at how _needy_ he sounds. 

Aziraphale's eyes widen, and then he has to kiss Crowley, deeply, the urge is simply too great. "Do you mean it?" he whispers when he pulls back, panting now. Crowley can only nod.

Slick fingers move to his entrance, and Crowley's nails dig into Aziraphale's shoulder, trying to stay in control- "Angel! Fuck, Aziraphale, _please_ -" he has never begged anyone for anything in his whole life, but he will gladly keep doing it for Aziraphale if the other- and _yes_ , he is moving between his tighs, lining himself up. When Crowley sees the angel look up at him, he doesn't even let him voice the question, just pulls him closer and _inside_ - 

Crowley feels like he's burning, but in all the best ways. And really, how could having sex with someone as holy as an angel feel any differently? 

Then, Aziraphale hits a particular spot in his body, and all coherent thought leaves him. 

"Oh! Fu- Angel, I swear to- you, angel, yes _again_!" 

He's writhing on the bed, looking absolutely beautiful in Aziraphale's eyes as he falls apart, whimpering, sweating, holding onto Aziraphale with one hand and the bedsheets with the other for dear life.

"Come for me, beloved" Aziraphale gasps out, and Crowley's eyes shoot open. ' _Beloved_ '-  he will never tire of hearing that. Oh, how he loves the angel, too- and when Aziraphale hits his prostate again, Crowley is done for, back arching off the mattress, shooting all over himself, clenching down hard on Aziraphale's cock.

Seeing Crowley come around him is his own undoing, and Aziraphale falls down onto him with a whimper, teeth scratching over Crowley's neck, burying himself deep into him as orgasm overtakes him completely.

 

When he comes to, Crowley is patting his hair, stroking over his back, whispering sweet nothings into his ear he would deny ever having said in anyone else's presence. 

They're still joined together, and Aziraphale notices that he's laying on Crowley with his full weight, which can't be comfortable for the demon. 

"Sorry" he rasps out, gently pulling out and shuffling to lay on his side next to him, his head on Crowley's shoulder. 

"Whatcha apologising for, angel?" Crowley mumbles, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Hopefully not what we just did?" his fingers start playing with Aziraphale's hair again, and the angel could purr, he is feeling so content.

"Never that" he promises, smiling up at him. "Just didn't mean to fall on top of you like that..."

"Quite alright, angel" Crowley hums. "Definitely worth getting fucked like that..." 

Aziraphale surprises himself by giggling at Crowley's crude words. The demon snorts. "Oh, angel..." 

Aziraphale smiles, burying his nose in Crowley's skin. He's not usually one for sleep, but right now he feels quite content not moving from where he is...

 

"I love you too, you know" he hears Crowley whisper into his hair. 

Smile widening, Aziraphale props himself up onto one arm so they are at eye level.

"I know, my dearest" he whispers, practically glowing. "but I still love hearing it from you"

Crowley smiles, relief washing over him, the last tension left in him leaving his body. "My angel..." 

Aziraphale presses a soft kiss to his lips before snuggling to his side again.

"Wake me when you get up, love? I'm not quite so used to sleeping..."

"I will" promises Crowley, holding him close.

 

Such entwined, the angel and the demon fall asleep, and they have never felt this safe and this loved in all of the six thousand years they had spent on earth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, let me know!
> 
> And bookmark the series, not the fic!!!


End file.
